


A Pocketful of Sunshine

by zephyrcat3



Series: The Stars of Love [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Kitsune, M/M, Runaway kids, Scottish Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Weather powers, unsupportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: A story about four teens who run away from home and explore the world together to get away from the harsh realities of the world
Relationships: Oakli/Haruki, Scotti/Sam
Series: The Stars of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574887





	A Pocketful of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scottie comes out and finds out the unfortunate truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Transphobia

This was it. Today was the day Scotti Mcglossein, the eldest draconic human in his family would come out as trans to his family. He’s been on T for a year now and he got top surgery six months after when he gathered enough money for it. He’s kept it a secret from all of his friends, even his closest ones and saved it for this very day. With a deep breath, he strided into the living room where his family was watching tv. All eyes were on him when he cleared his throat loudly and stood in front of the tv with his hands shyly behind his back

"What is it ye want, girl?" His father asked.

"I..Have an announcement," Scotti replied. "I hope ye don' see me as anyone different than' yer' child."

"Tell us then, girl. Yer' makin' us miss Coronation Street," His mother advised, putting her cheek on her face in boredom.

"As you all know, I've been keeping' this a secret from all of ye for the longest time now an' I think you should know it," He said.

"Stop stallin' and tell us already!" His sister commanded.

"I-i'm..I'm transgender!" The draconic human blurted, his wings shooting out from his back. His family glared at him with surprise and disgust.

"So..what yer' tellin' us, is that yer' a trap?" His father said in an insulting tone.

"N-no! That's not what I'm sayin' at all! And don't call it that! From now on, My pronouns are he/him and I changed my name to Scotti," He stated. 

"You think we'll accept ye' after this worthless confession? No matter what, you'll always be a girl and nothin' more," His mother stated.

"Your mother's right, Scottlyn. All of this is just in your-" His father agreed, suddenly being cut off by Scotti.

"Me name isn't Scottlyn! Not anymore! Don't you EVER in yer' immortal life dead name me again!" He screamed, thunder booming in the distance. His father quickly stood up from the couch and glared down at him intimidatingly.

"What gives you the right to yell at me, brat!?" He growled, slapping him across the face. "You've always been a worthless child and now you tell me this. You don't belong here. You don't belong in this family." He grabbed him by the hair and threw him out the door with all of his belongings.

"Y-you're throwing me out?!" He snarled.

"You aren't my child anymore. Why would I make use for a whoreish tranny like you?" He growled before slamming the door and locking it behind him so he wouldn't get back in. He quickly got up and stared through the window. They seemed to be talking about him and how he was nothing more than a parasite that would be a ruin to the family. With an angry growl and tears streaming from his cheeks, he gathered his things and walked away from his once caring and peaceful home in search of shelter from the oncoming storm he made. When the rain began to pour, he quickly searched for an umbrella and put it over his head. While he walked, he bumped into his best friend, Sam who got thrown out of his house too. Thankfully, he brought his own place a few weeks ago in case he needed somewhere to stay if this situation were to happen. Together, they walked through the pouring rain and thunder.

"So, what's yer' story?" The dragon asked.

"My so-called "friends" outed me to my parents and family and got me thrown outta the house. They all hate me now," The faun replied with a sigh.

"Oi, It'll be alright. One day, we're gonna get outta this hell of a town and explore the world," He reassured.

"Just you and I?" He questioned.

"It doesn't have to be just us. We can bring some other people. Tha' more people tha' better," He answered.

"You're right about that," The faun replied. "Hey, remember that time in summer you invited all your cousins to your place and had a really big water balloon fight?"

"Yeh. It was one helluva party. Had tha' whole block involved too," The dragon chuckled. "Speakin' o' parties, I heard that Pepper was havin' a LGBT block party next week."

"Pepper? As in Pepper Harkens? The same girl who tried to humiliate you in front of the whole school and succeeded?" The faun asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Pepper Harkens. And besides, that was tree' years ago. Last time I checked, we were as fine as bread an' bu'er," He replied. "And besides, goin' to a party won't hurt. We might have some fun if we're lucky."

"I hope so. Last time she had a party, she only let people with sexualities starting with the letters LGBT in and only had pan as an exception. You better have a date by then, or she'll never let you in," The faun said.

"Oh, shush. She'll let us in one way, or another. She may be stubborn, but she's na' entitled," He replied.

"She's more entitled than the average Karen. And that's hella entitled," The faun replied, walking up to his apartment and unlocking the door before stepping in.

"Damn, nice digs, lad. Wish I hadda place like this one," The dragon complimented, looking around.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I've been looking for a flatmate for a while," He replied, flopping down onto the couch with a sigh. "What're we gonna do now that both our families threw us out into the wild, dangerous world?"

"I dinnae ken..I had a hella huge stash of money in mah closet but I can't get back in the house. Even if I try, they'll either beat me or call the cops. There's no goin' back now," He sighed.

"I may know someone who can get your money," He assured.

"Wait, really?" The dragon asked, sitting up in disbelief.

"Mmhm. He's a quite shy lad but he'd be glad to help anyone," The faun replied.

"Well, let's get him on the line then! The sooner we get my money back, the be'er," He stated.

"There's..one small problem though," He said.

"And what would that be?" The dragon questioned, crossing his arms.

"He lives pretty far away and I haven't seen him in a long time," He replied.

"That's alright. I'll go grab mah' jeep from my place and we can get goin," He said, getting up to stretch.

"How? You said that you weren't allowed back at your parent's house," He replied. 

"I got a jeep in the shed out back that they don't e'en know about. And besides, I already revealed a secret they don' like," He said, pulling the keys out of his pocket. "Why not reveal another?~" 

"Boy, you're so bad," The faun chuckled, getting up to stand by the door.

"Want me to let up the rain?" The dragon asked.

"I forgot you can make it rain. It looks light out but bring your coat to make sure," The faun replied, slipping his coat on and heading out the door before him. All the way back to Scotti's home they walked, looking out for any of his family members until they snuck to the shed quiet as a mouse. 

"Are you sure this'll work?" The faun whispered.

"Ye, lad. Lookout for my ma, pa, and sister for me while I get the jeep started," The dragon advised, slowly pushing the shed door open and unlocking the jeep as Sam kept as lookout. When he saw his father walk towards the shed, he bolted towards the jeep and ducked down.

"What's tha' ma'er?" He asked, still in a whisper.

"Your father..He's coming..," The faun whimpered, still staying down.

"Shite..," The dragon huffed, quickly putting the keys into the ignition and revving it up. "Don't worry, lad. I'll have us outta ere' faster than a brit on iced tea." He quickly put his hands on the wheel before placing his foot on the gas and yeeting from the shed, suddenly being stopped by a forcefield made by his father who didn't seem happy or pleased. Speechless, he walked towards Scotti's side of the car and opened it.

"Step out of the car, Scottlyn," He instructed.

"Na'. For once in my life, I won't follow yer' orders," He stated.

"Step out now or I'll force you," His father commanded.

"You can't and won't make me, na' ma'er how hard ye' try," He declared, yelping as he was dragged onto the ground.

"I told you not to come back. You trannies just don't listen, don't you?" His father sneered before being punched hard in the nose by Scotti who's had it with his bullshit by now.

"I told you not to call me that, I told you not to misgender me, and I specifically asked ye to just accept me for once as your son! Is that too much to ask!?" He snarled, holding him by the shirt collar.

"N-never..I'll never accept someone as disgusting and vile as you," He wheezed, finally being knocked out when Scotti threw a strong punch at his head. He let go of his shirt collar and let him lie in the grass with an emotionless look on his face. 

"S-Scotti?" The faun asked, reaching out to touch his wing. Scotti looked back at him with a face with no meaning and no emotion.

"Start tha' car. I'll drag him to tha' door," He advised, throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the door. When he pulled into the driveway, Scotti hopped into the jeep and took the wheel before driving home.

"Are..you ok?" He asked.

"...I'm fine," The dragon asked.

"You can always tell me if you're feeling down or in a bad mood. I won't make fun of you," The faun reassured.

"...My family's full of dickheads," He declared. "They can't even accept me after a whole year of plannin' and surgery and discrimination. They have no idea how I feel, Sam. And it hurts. It hurts so feckin' bad.." He was sobbing now, but he hid his face so that Sam couldn't see it. Rain pattered against the window as he sat parked on the side of the road silently crying to himself. 

"Oh, Scotti..You're a wounded soul," The faun sighed, wrapping his arms around him and caressing his wings to calm him down a bit. They stayed like this for ten minutes until he felt a little better and the rain let up.

"You feel alright now?" He asked.

"Ye. Thanks, lad. Yer a real angel," He praised, driving home.

"Of course, Scotti. You know I hate seeing you sad and crying," He replied.

"Yeah, but at least I feel better," He said.

"Yeah, I'm glad," He agreed. "You still wanna see my friend?"

"Feck yeah, dude. I love a good road trip," He replied, now smiling.

"Ok, do you have your charger and road snacks?" He asked.

"Ye know I always bring mah charger on road trips, lad," He responded. "And fer' road snacks, All of em are in tha back seat."

"Sweet. Play somethin' cool on the aux. A road trip isn't complete without a cool road trip playlist," He advised. He quickly picked his phone up and put on a badass song on his road trip list before putting on a GPS to figure out where to go. Today may have not been the best, but at least he was happy with his best friend on a road trip to a place he's never been to.


End file.
